The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is one of the most widely utilized flat panel displays, and the liquid crystal display panel is the core component of the Liquid Crystal Display.
The traditional liquid crystal display panel generally comprises a Color Filter (CF), a Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate (TFT Array Substrate) and a Liquid Crystal Layer positioned inbetween. The working principle is that the liquid crystal molecules are positioned between the two parallel glass substrates, and many vertical and horizontal tiny little electrical lines are between the two glass substrates, and the light of backlight module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages or not for controlling the direction changes of the liquid crystal molecules. The thin film transistor (TFT) array manufactured on the thin film transistor array substrate is employed to drive the liquid crystal to rotate to control the display of each pixel. The color filter substrate comprises RGB color filter layers, which is employed for forming colors of each pixel.
Quantumdots (QDs) light emitting material is a new technology applied in the liquid crystal display technology field. The Quantumdots comprises nano particles of which the grain sizes are between 1-20 nm. Because the electron and hole are in the quantum confinement, and the continuous energy band structure becomes the discrete energy level structure with molecule property, which can irradiate fluorescent light after being excited. The generated spectrum of the quantum dots is mainly controlled according to the grain sizes of the quantum dots. The regulation of the emission spectrum can be achieved by changing the grain sizes of the quantum dots, and the white light is formed by the combination of the quantum dots of various grain sizes with a certain ratio. The Quantumdots light emitting material possesses advantages of luminescence spectrum concentration and high color purity. Meanwhile, the light conversion efficiency of the quantum dots material is very high and can raise the light efficiency.
The Blue phase (BP) is the phase state with special properties in the liquid crystal phase change process appearing among nematic and isotropic phases. The blue phase liquid crystal has the unique twisted spiral arrangement structure, and has advantages of fast response, and the response time can be smaller than 1 ms, which can be applied in the field sequential display and the 3D display. Meanwhile, because the blue phase liquid crystal is the isotropic structure and can generate optical birefringence with the applied electrical power. The liquid crystal display applied with the blue phase liquid crystal does not need to manufacture the alignment layer, and can reduce the process difficulty to decrease the cost. However, there is the issue that the temperature range is narrow (1-2° C.), and the driving voltage is high, and it is difficult to recovery to the initial state after the electrical power is applied, i.e. the hysteresis for the blue phase liquid crystal. IT is hard to be utilized in the practical application.
In prior art, for expanding the temperature range of the blue phase liquid crystal, the method of stabling the blue phase liquid crystal with polymer can be used for expanding the temperature range of the blue phase liquid crystal. The method needs to add polymeric monomer in the liquid crystal. When the liquid crystal is heated to the blue phase temperature range, the ultraviolet irradiation is implemented to the polymeric monomer, which can significantly expand the temperature range of the blue phase. The method has high requirement for the temperature precision. As in the polymerization, the temperature needs to be controlled within ±1° C. or the temperature range which is even smaller, and the process difficulty is very high; another method of expanding the blue phase liquid crystal temperature range is to add the nano particles of certain ratio in the blue phase liquid crystal, and the temperature range of the blue phase can be controlled within a certain degree.